For Whom The Bell Tolls
by Infinite In Mystery
Summary: Zexion is new in town and is starting today at Twilight Academy, what misfortunes await him as he struggles to fit in with some of the weirdest people he has ever met. AU. ZexionxLarxene
1. It Has Begun

My first fanfic, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters depicted in this story.

* * *

_'What have I gotten myself into this time.'_ Zexion thought to himself as he stepped out of his fathers car onto the grounds of his new school. Saying nothing to his father, Zexion closed the door and stepped up onto the curb in front of him. He would sigh and make his way towards the school doors.

As he walked through the hallway he received glances from kids at their lockers and other kids standing around chatting, coming late in the school year this was normal for kids to take an interest in someone they have never seen before. Pushing open the door to the office he was greeted immediately by a rather tall man with long white hair.

"Ahh, you must be Zexion. I'm Xemnas, the principle here at Twilight Academy. What do you think of the campus?"

"It's......alright I guess." Zexion responded.

"Well than, shall we get you ready for class?"

Zexion nodded and walked into Xemnas' office, the room had a dismal feel to it, everything was just so proper. Xemnas began to hand Zexion various papers such as his roster, forms to fill out, advertisements for afterschool activities and finally his student handbook.

"Everything you need to know is in that handbook, memorize the rules. We will not accept any unruly behavior in my academy. Your next class is Biology in room 603. And welcome to Twilight Academy. "

_'what a hardass.'_ Zexion muttered to himself walking out the office doors and once more into the crowded hallways. Since his next class was going to be in room 603 he headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall, as he walked down the hall he got the same treatment as when he walked in door. Pressing the up arrow on the elevator he stepped back and leaned on the wall to his right. A minute passed and still no elevator. _'Ugh, this is taking forever.'_ Finally the door opened and Zexion stepped into the elevator. He pressed the 6 and went to the back corner.

'_No one is getting on, good no one to bother me._' Zexion thought to himself as the elevator reached the fourth floor, and as soon as he thought he was sure he would reach his destination without being bothered, the doors opened and revealed a teenager about half a foot taller then Zexion, with Spiky red hair that could only be compared to a raging inferno.

"Never seen you around here before, you must be new. I'm Axel. _Got it memorized?_"

"I'm Zexion." Was all he could say, Zexion never really spoke to anyone unless he was spoken to first so he wasn't one for words.

"Well Zexion, I have Algebra next but after that is lunch, you're more then welcome to eat with me if you would like. It's rough being a new kid in a big school."

The elevator stopped on the 6th floor to let Zexion off, he left without responding which was kind of ignorant but Axel didn't seem to be offended by Zexion's shyness. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his biology class, after exhaling he opened the door and stepped in. What the gray haired boy saw when he opened the door was unlike any other school he had ever been to, the kids weren't screaming at the top of their lungs and having conversations with kids across the room, they were actually doing their work. He stepped into the classroom and handed the teacher his roster before taking an open seat in the back.

"Hey new kid, got a name?" The voice came from Zexion's left, a blond haired girl with a rather unique hair style, it was neat and organized but somehow outlandish. He ignored her and continued working.

"I asked you a question snotface.." She bothered him once again.

"It's Zexion..." He said without looking up from his work.

"Well Zexion don't be so ignorant next ti-" The bell rang cutting the girl off, without finishing her sentence she got up and left.

"Don't mind Larxene, she's ignorant to everyone even when she's in a good mood." A shoulder length raven haired girl said walking past Zexion.

Gathering his things he got up and left the room, when he walked out of the room he saw Axel standing there talking with Larxene. "Ready for lunch snotface?" Larxene had said to him as he approached the two of them. "Larxene be nice, we don't want to scare the new kid just yet." Axel said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll take you up on your offer another time, I have some things to do."

"Alright, lets go Larxene." Axel replied walking off.

Zexion lied, he would rather sit and read alone then be forced to be social. He wondered around the rather large building until he found the library. '_Good it's empty._' He grabbed a book off the shelf and took a seat then began reading. The bell rung and Zexion looked at his watch, 3:00 time to leave. He has missed his last class due to reading, what a way to make a good impression at a new school. Oh well, he picked up his things and left. Outside Zexion said nothing to no one and walked straight to where he father was waiting to pick him up.

* * *

Alright here it is, not only is it my first fan fic but I started writing it at 5:30 in the morning, I spell and grammar checked it to the best of my abilities. Any reviews critiquing my work, or advice would be appreciated. - Infinite In Mystery.


	2. Friends

Author's Note: I'll try to continue updating rapidly, I already have most of the story planned out, just gotta write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.....sadly.

* * *

"Zexion, dinner!" his mother yelled out from down stairs. A sigh would escape the boy's lips before shutting off his radio and heading downstairs.

"How was school, dear?"

"Nothing special..." Zexion responded before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Make any friends?"

"No."

His mother continued rambling on about making friends and being social while Zexion finished eating. After dinner Zexion retreated to his room once more. Looking at his bookshelf he picked up a rather old book that had been collecting dust. Blowing the dust off the book revealed the name. '_For Whom The Bell Tolls_'. He wiped the rest of the dust off on his sleeve and laid on his bed and opened the book.

"Any mans **death** diminishes me,

because I am involved in Mankinde;

and therefore shall never send to know.

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

It Tolls For Thee."

Zexion spent the night reading, after about 4 hours he looked at the clock, 1:29. '_I should really get to bed, school tomorrow._'

-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Larxene slammed her fist down on her alarm clock silencing it for the morning. '_Stupid alarm clock..._' She got up and got ready for school, grabbed her backpack and ran out her door where Axel was waiting for her.

"Morning sunshine." Axel said as she stepped out the door.

"Don't toy with me Axel."

"What did I do this time?"

Axel laughed at her response even though he knows better then to bother her in the morning. The two of them stepped off of the porch and began to walk to school as much as they dreaded it.

"I wonder where Zexion was during last period yesterday, think he went into the wrong class?" Larxene inquired.

"Well he's not stupid so I doubt he walked into the wrong class, maybe someone wanted him for something." The fiery haired boy responded.

The walk gradually became silent the closer they got to the school until they saw Zexion's father's car drive past them.

"There's Zexion." Axel pointed to the jet black Viper zooming past them.

"Wow, his dad has a nice car. What do you think he does for a living?"

"Since he's coming to school pretty late, I'm guessing he has a good job that makes 'em to move around a lot. Lets ask him when we get to school."

After another five minute or so walk they arrived at Twilight Academy, school didn't start for another 15 minutes. Axel ran off and joined his football buddies while Larxene began to look around for Zexion. Just as she expected he was reading, she thought he was cute when he read even though she would never admit it. She sat far enough to watch him without him noticing. She continued to watch him until the bell went off, she stood up and went inside, he did the same.

-

'_Why was she staring at me?_' Zexion wondered as he stood up and began to head inside. This time around he didn't get the same stares as yesterday. He went to his locker and placed his jacket inside along with his book bag after grabbing what he needed. He checked his roster and headed off to his morning class, Social-Studies. It was on the first floor, and wasn't very hard to find. As he stepped into class he noticed he was the first one in the room besides the teacher.

"You're Zexion, I'm guessing?" Coming from a rather pale man with hauntingly unreadable golden eyes, his face blemished with a mysterious cross shaped scar. Zexion responded with a nod. "Sit where you would like." The boy nodded once more before taking a seat near the back of the class, he hoped this class would fly by like the rest, Social-Studies wasn't his favorite class. A few minutes past by and people started to enter the classroom, as the class filled up it began to get a bit noisy. Professor Saix tapped on the blackboard.

"Class, today we have a new student, some of you may have met him yesterday but for those who didn't, I'd like to welcome Zexion. Alright now that that's out of the way, everyone take out your textbook and turn to page 394 and answer questions 3 to 19."

Zexion didn't have to be told twice, he got out his book and began working, a few moments later someone hit him in the back of the head with a paper ball. He ignored it and kept working, he thought that a prestigious school wouldn't have childish behavior like this, yet he was wrong. Another ball hit him in the head, he turned around to see Larxene giggling.

"Read it snotface.." She whispered with a smirk on her face

'_Yo, me and Axel are going to the mall after school, wanna come?_'

"Alright." He responded before turning back to his work.

Class continued and finally the bell rang, next class for the day was E.L.A. Zexion followed Larxene to class. The two of them making idle chit-chat along the way to pass time since their class was 3 floors up. Since they had just missed the elevator they decided to take the steps instead.

"Man what a hike this is, why does this school need 7 floors?" Said Larxene.

"The principle and founder's ego?" Responded Zexion, getting a laugh from Larxene.

They opened the door and stepped out onto the third floor and luckily their class was directly across from the stairwell. The two teens headed into class and took their seats. English happened to be Zexion's favorite class only because it involved reading. Zexion excelled in E.L.A at his old school and he was ahead of the rest of the class so he decided to read. After awhile he was disturbed by the sound of Larxene's singing behind him, he stopped focusing on his book and began to listen more closely.

'_She has a nice voice._' Zexion put his book away continued to listen to her singing, something about her voice put Zexion at ease. Just as he got comfortable the bell rang and it was time for biology.

The morning seemed to drag by even slower than yesterday had. By the time Zexion was freed from the monotonous drone of his biology teacher Mr Vexen, he was so drowsy he could barely coax himself out of the blue, plastic seat behind the desk to go to the cafeteria for lunch. As he got up and left Biology once again Axel was waiting outside for Larxene and himself.

"Well Zexion, going to eat lunch with us today?" Said the fiery haired boy.

"Might as well, last time I skipped lunch I missed Calculus and Art." Zexion said with a grimace on his face.

"I was wondering where you were yesterday, why did you skip class anyway?" Inquired the blond.

"Well, I went up to the library and started reading a book, then lost track of time..."

"Enough of this idle chit-chat, I'm hungry and Friday is pizza day." Axel stated before walking off to the elevator.

The two followed him to the cafeteria where another boy was already sitting at their table and eating his lunch.

"Hey, it took you long enough, I'm almost done here." The blond at the table cast a brief glance toward the group, before returning to his meal without hesitation. "Who's the new kid?"

"You know, you're such a pig when you eat, Demyx." Larxene scowled, watching with disgust as the remaining portions of lunch were messily devoured.

"Zexion, this is Demyx." Axel extended his hand to indicate toward the boy at the table. "He's not as stupid as he looks. At least when it comes to music."

Zexion had just parted his lips to express his opinion on people with appalling table manners when all four of them were startled by a loud crash, quickly followed by a sizable cloud of plaster, dust and debris.

"What the hell?!" Zexion coughed, his sleeve risen to cover his mouth as the dust cloud expanded and slowly began to thin out through the room, clearing eventually to show a swaggering male figure leaning against where a large portion of the cafeteria wall used to stand, though now most of it lay under the girth of an over sized lawnmower . The man rose his hand with a wry grin, tilting the janitor's cap he wore on his head in apology and leant himself against the machine's side. "Ay', sorry kids. This thing's more powerful than I thought. Don't mind me, will ya'? I'll just back it out again, you won't even know I'm 'ere."

Axel straightened up again, and rose his voice over the roar of the motor as the machine was started up again. "...And that's the janitor. No-one knows his name. He's here on probation. Community service, y'know."

The rest of lunch seemed to fly by for Zexion, he was enjoying the company of the people he would now call his friends, when the bell rang Zexion was disappointed. The group gathered their things, threw away their trash and went back to class.

The rest of the day dragged on just like the morning. Zexion was anxious to leave school and head off to the mall, the final bell rang which made him excited. He grabbed his things and ran out of class.

"Alright Zexion, heres the plan since your new at this and all. We'll each head home how we normally do, get changed and Axel will pick us up in his car and we'll head off to the mall. We normally do this every Friday, and sometimes Demyx comes. We'll be by to pick you up around 4 so be ready." Larxene finished her sentence, gave him a wink and ran off to catch the bus.

Zexion walked off campus grounds to where his dad was waiting to bring him home. "How was school, son?" His father inquired which surprised Zexion, his dad was like him, not one for idle conversation. "Good I guess...I made some friends today and I'm going to the mall after I get changed." "I'm sure your mother will be happy to hear that your finally making friends." They arrived at home, where Zexion told his mother the same thing he had told his father in the car, before running up to his room to get changed.

The boy who had now changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie was waiting impatiently on his porch for his friends to come pick him up. He kept checking his phone for the time. _3:59_. As the clock on his phone changed to 4 he heard the sound of a car engine picking up speed from the end of his street and the screams of a girl.

"OH MY GOD AXEL, SLOW DOWN. YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Larxene from the back seat of Axel's convertible.

"Shut up, I know what i'm doing." Said Axel slamming on the breaks and skidding to a stop right infront of Zexion who was waiting impatiently on the sidewalk. The wind the car put off swayed Zexion's hair to the right as he nearly soiled himself from Axel's abrupt entrance.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Shouted Zexion before hopping into the front seat of Axel's car over the door. "Nice driving though."

"We'll be at the mall in less then 30 minutes or dinner's on me." Said Axel before stomping the gas pedal and speeding down the street.

After exactly 29 minutes of Axel's crazy driving they pulled into the parking lot and found parking.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel screamed as he hopped out of his car. As the other two stared in disbelief that he could cut a 45 minute drive into under thirty minutes. They began the trek across the vast ocean of cars known as the mall parking lot heading towards the entrance.

"Walking across the parking lot takes longer then driving here." Axel stated still feeling exhilarated from the drive to the mall.

"Depends who's driving..." The blond said, quickly silencing Axel.

The group headed inside and went into a music store. Each of them picked a CD that they wanted and went over to pay for it. Leaving the store they decided to go get some pizza.

At the pizza shop after they ordered and paid for their food they found a table sat down. "I just remembered I gotta grab something for my mom, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Axel said before storming off and leaving Zexion and Larxene alone.

* * *

That's chapter 2, hope everyone likes it. I'm having fun writing this. Also, I need to give credit to my friend James for helping me with writersblock and character descriptions along with correcting alot of things.

Like I said in the author's note i'll continue to try to update rapidly, but I don't know how quick I'll be able to get them out with my Lacrosse pre-season started.

Review please. =D

~Infinite In Mystery.


End file.
